Hanzo Akatsume
is a 25th Iron Chef Sagitta generation student, resident of Amanogawa Nutrition Institute, and one of the six main male characters in Delicious Love Gourmet Iron Chef Sagitta. Culinary Info *Theme Color: *Generation: 25th *Cooking Style: Chinese *Occupation: High school student, Chef *Affiliation: Amanogawa Nutrition Institute *Brigade de Cuisine: Frying Chef *Ranking: **** *Sous-chef: SagittariuS chefs, Miharu Aikawa *Original dishes: Sichuan Hotpot Appearance Hanzo is a 16-year-old young man who has spiky indian red short hair, rosso corsa eyes and strong, tall body. He wears a standard Amanogawa school uniform in most of series. His chef's uniform is a blue chef's uniform for male with a long sleeves and red scarf as his color motif. His casual wear is Rosewood biker jacket, a blue jeans and red boots. Personality Cooking Style *'Hospitality' - Out of Miharu Aikawa, the SagittariuS team's cooking is founded in hospitality, which may originate from their background helping in Yuichi's restaurant. Hospitality refers to the relationship between a guest and a host, wherein the host receives the guest with goodwill, including the reception and entertainment of guests, visitors, or strangers. Louis, chevalier de Jaucourt describes hospitality in the Encyclopédie as the virtue of a great soul that cares for the whole universe through the ties of humanity. Skills *'Chinese Cooking' - Hanzo's main cooking is a traditional-style of Chinese cuisine that he learned by his older brothers when he works at Silver Pansy Restaurant after he retried from singing career. The preference for seasoning and cooking techniques of Chinese provinces depend on differences in historical background and ethnic groups. The color, smell and taste are the three traditional aspects to describe Chinese food, also the meaning, shape and nutrition. While, cooking should be appraised from ingredients, cuttings, cooking time and seasoning. The set of methods and techniques traditionally used in Chinese cuisine. The cooking techniques can either be grouped into ones that use a single cooking method or a combination of wet and dry cooking methods. *'Stir-frying' - Cooking ingredients at hot oil and stirring quickly to completion. This technique, as well as bào chǎo and yóu bào (爆炒 and 油爆), is known in English as stir frying. This technique uses higher heat than that of Sautéing. Because of this, Hanzo's skillful of stir-frying which made calling him as "Dragon of the Stir-Fry". *'Red Cooking' - Also called Chinese stewing, red stewing, red braising and flavor potting, is a slow braising Chinese cooking technique that imparts a red color to the prepared food. *'Steaming' - Another cooking skill for Hanzo is based on Chinese steaming. A special cooking method invented in China is steaming. It is widely used for steaming buns and dumplings in northern China, where people live on wheaten food. The process involves placing the ingredients in a steamer basket which is placed over water in a steamer pot. Steamed food contains more nutrition than that of boiled for less nutrition is leached into the water. *'Horizontal-cutting' - Hanzo's popular skill of cutting technique by holding the knife flat against the chopping board to push it or pull it through the ingredients. Pushing means to push the knife through the ingredients from the knife's tip through to its end while pulling involves going through the ingredients from the end to the tip of the knife. Dishes Original Dishes *'Chinese Ginger-Soy Sea Bass' Chinese Collaboration Dishes *'Russian Branzino with Vegetable Ragout' Russian Clubs *'Singing Club' - Hanzo states that he is the junior idol who attend the idol school at age of 12. As an idol, he spend the most of time singing. Sagitta Battle Records Trivia *Hanzo's star sign is Gemini. *Hanzo's birth flower is Rose. *According to Antares 10th Anniversary databook (Sagitta edition): **Hanzo's favorite hobbies are karaoke and playing on violin. **Hanzo wishes to marry his following sous chef and love interest Miharu Aikawa and open their own restaurant. **Hanzo's favorite foods are noodle soup and gyoza. His least favorite food is sweets due to his suffering from diabetes, although he eating sugar-free yogurt. *June 23, Hanzo's birthday, was Okinawa Memorial Day in Japan. Category:Male characters Category:Iron Chef Sagitta characters Category:Characters